


Colonial Day

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha!Lee, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: bsg_epics, Dominance, F/M, Frottage, Games, Handcuffs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epic's Inspiration Day: What if?<br/>Prompt: What if Kara slept with Lee instead of Baltar on Colonial Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonial Day

_Mmmm. Lee, oh, Lee!_  Kara’s face burned with the memory of how she’d lost control with Lee. She was pretty sure he’d use it against her any time he wasn't getting his way, now that he knew how easy she was. Gods, it had been good, though.  _Much better than I imagined, and I imagined it. A lot. Frak._    
  
Lee stirred next to her, his hand skimming unerringly up her hip to her neck. “You’re thinking. You need to stop that.”  
  
The feel of his hand combined with the sleepy growl of his voice revved her up, and she couldn't help the little shiver that followed in his hand’s wake.  _I am not desperate enough to make the first move. I’m not. It wasn't that good._  “I won’t last long out there against the Cylons if I don’t think, Lee.”  
  
His hand tightened on her neck and his face turned toward her. “You can think when you leave the room.” Even with his eyes still closed, he found her mouth with his and kissed her good morning. “I was afraid you’d be gone when I woke up, Kara.” His teeth nipped her chin and he pulled her tighter. “I’m really glad you’re still here.”  
  
She didn't tell him she had been trying to figure out how to disentangle herself from him and sneak out not even five minutes earlier. Instead, she gave in and wrapped herself around him as he moved over her and pressed his erection into her and rubbed.  _Okay. Maybe it was that good. Damn him._  Between his fingers and his mouth, she was moaning his name again in what she’d think was a disgustingly short time, if she’d been capable of thinking. When he got up to shower, she stayed in bed until she heard the water running, then let the flutter of fear in her belly have its way. She threw on her clothes and left as quietly as possible.  
  
When she saw Lee later at the pre-CAP briefing, it was as if last night had never happened, and her disappointment got shoved into a corner of her mind. When he asked her to stay for a moment after the briefing, she steeled herself for she didn't even know what. She still wasn't prepared for the blistering kiss he laid on her, or for the rasped words in her ear, “Don’t sneak out of my bed again, Kara. You want to leave, you say goodbye like any normal person.” He bit her earlobe, not so very gently, and continued, “Come see me tonight after dinner.” He kept nibbling and kissing until she agreed to meet him. “And Kara? Plan to stay the night. I’ll handcuff you to the rack if I have to.”   
  
She refused to acknowledge, even to herself, the thrill that ran through her at the idea of being handcuffed to his rack.  
  
It became her new favorite game. Make Lee come find her. Make him convince her she wanted to frak him again. Make him convince her to stay. Sometimes with handcuffs. Outside of his rack, business as usual: CAG and his Hotshot Problem Pilot, with no one the wiser.


End file.
